This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core is designed to fill the specific needs of our PJIs and other Programmatic scientists that are not covered by the other Cores described above. We think of it as our particular Programmatic Core that will support the Cancer Genetics floor in the new LCRC building. The concept for this CORE was developed by the LCRC Genetics Research Program in discussions over the last year. This CORE will have an experienced technician to carry out assays and operate equipment optimally. The equipment will involve a series of devices utilized in cell-based assays for gene function, expression and mutagenesis assays.